The Anniversary
by thundersgowild
Summary: It is Prussia and England 2 year dating Anniversary, and iggy wanted to do something special. (summary is bad repeat summary is bad, content warnings inside.)


Couple: England x Prussia

Kinks: bondage, toys, sensory deprivation

This is going to be my first smut related story so bear with me people! XD

Prussia was gagged, blindfolded and handcuffed to the bedposts. He squirmed as England gathered the necessary things for their playtime tonight. He pulled out the black box that held all of their toys and set it on the table he set up earlier in the day. He pulled out various items he was going to use, since he was going to play with Prussia all night and at least all day tomorrow. His plan was, since it was only one day and 16 hours before their anniversary of when they started dating about two years ago, he was going to tease and play with Prussia until the last minute passed to mark their anniversary. England wheeled the table over to his albino lover. "are you ready to begin?" he said in a very lustful tone, just to get Prussia turned on. It worked. Prussia shivered at the tone in England's voice, his cock twitched, blood rushing to it slowly. England placed a cock ring beside Prussia, and enclosed his hand around the others penis. Prussia shivered, and when he started to stroke it, flicking his thumb over the tip, Prussia moaned loudly. England continued these movements until the other was close to climax before he slipped on the cock ring, which quickly denied the former countries release.

The albino thrashed a bit with frustration, he was so close! But, damn that cock ring wouldn't allow him his final ecstasy. England went back to the table, and grabbed the egg vibrator and a cock sleeve. He tied off the wire of the egg around Prussia's thigh, and placed the egg near the tip of Prussia's member, where the sensitive spot was, before sliding the sleeve on. England just pushed the member through until the head made it through the other side with a slight popping sound. Prussia threw his head back at the feeling of having his cock even more restricted by the sleeve. England smirked, he then turned on the little egg, and Prussia screamed his pleasure. Prussia thrashed and bucked, whether these actions were to get away from the intense pleasure of the egg, Prussia didn't know. As the other moaned and screamed and cried out in intense pleasure, England pulls out a vibrating butt plug and a bottle of lube. He maneuvered Prussia on his stomach. "I'm going to make you feel so bloody bothered…." Prussia shivered when iggy said that, just adding to his already large erection. England lubed up some fingers and spread the albino's firm cheeks, revealing the puckered hole. He places fingers onto it, leave light fluttery touches that made the other shiver and the hole twitch, and tense. After a bit of teasing to his entrance he pushed inside, thrusting them in and out before adding a second. Prussia moaned louder than he had the entire night so far, since the egg was still vibrating against his member, his mind was swimming with the thoughts of sex. At this point, iggy now had 3 fingers inside the other, thrusting and scissoring. But after a few minutes, he deemed him well prepped and picked up the butt plug and lubed it up well until it was nice and slick. England quickly placed the toy at Prussia's entrance, and flicked it on, teasing the ring of muscle. Prussia thrashed again, moaning and groaning. Then England pushed the toy past the outer ring and into the valley of his rectum until it was fully inserted. He moved the toy just right so it was right against his prostate. Of course before he did all of that he turned it off, and kept it off, for now. He flipped Prussia over again and adjusted him to where he was comfortable. England looked at the clock, and it had already been over thirty minutes since he started Prussia's teasing marathon. "still plenty of time to go love." His voice sweet, and calm. This was about the time he turned the plug on high. Now Prussia was really moaning, the moans before were just little cries compared to these ones. He was moaning with every breath. He'd take a breath, he'd moan. He just wanted to cum, reach his climax. But the cock ring and sleeve wasn't leaving him any room to! He just needed some form of release, even if it was to just talk! He needed /something/. England smirked again and removed the blind fold and gag. "a-artie….p-please…."

"what? What is it you want love?" England ran a hand down the others chest to the albinos member and stroked it softly, before going to the switch on the egg. turning it from low to medium. The albino screamed loudly. "n-n-no m-m-more!"

"but we're not even don't yet gil. We're nowhere near the end." He said walking to the table as Prussia watched, grabbing another egg vibrator, he went back to Prussia, and turned on the toy, bring it to the others nipples. Prussia shivered, and moaned as England moved the plug to press roughly against his prostate, and he did this repeatedly. Seeing stars by now Prussia shook his head as iggy brought the little to the tip of Prussia's member. England smiled again and taped the egg into place, watching Prussia thrash and cry out of pure, unadulterated pleasure. "ARTIE! PLEASE! I WANT TO CUM!" England looked at the clock, it being about 7 hours into the play. "hm…" England knew Prussia had a safe word, and Prussia could take much, much more than this. "Not yet."

Hours went by, and England had decided to switch it up, he removed the eggs and the plug, as well as the sleeve, but kept the ring on Prussia. He looked though other toys and grabbed a penis pump. He started set up and finished within ten minutes as Prussia slept, having been wrung out from the previous play. He slipped Prussia's cock inside the pump and pressed the button the machine. Prussia's eyes flew wide open and moaned, loudly. He writhed on the bed as his member was practically being brought to orgasm, albeit a dry one. He shuddered and his member twitched, even though nothing came out, the pump made him ride it and drove him to another. Fisting the sheets, he pleaded with eyes for friction other than toys. "what is it you want? Do you want me to fuck you?" Prussia nodded furiously. "p-please…" he cared about his pride in the beginning, but he just didn't anymore. "alright." England turned off the machine, much to Prussia's relief. But first he heads to the notorious box and pulls out a vibrating egg, hiding it behind his back, he walks over to Prussia. Placing it out of Prussia's sight he lubed up fingers and pressed them against the others entrance. England teased the puckered hole, hooking his finger and tugging at it softly, tickling the muscle before pushing the digits in. He stretched him quickly since England hadn't cum himself yet either. When he deemed thoroughly prepped, he unzipped his jeans and pull out his member, lubing it thoroughly before thrusting in all at once, which made Prussia Throw his head back in ecstasy. As England thrusted in and out of Prussia, he picked up the egg and turned it on, placing it at the pulsating and sensitive vein under the head of his member. Prussia's eyes widened and moaned louder. England Taped the egg and turned up another two notches before focusing on fucking Prussia. Prussia screamed his pleasure, thrusting back on iggy best he could, the small egg against his member giving him overwhelming pleasure, making his head spin. England decided to do something a bit new and magically made a collar appear with a leash to tighten it. He clasped the collar around Prussia's neck and attached the leash. If Prussia's eyes could widen any father, they did because he wasn't expecting the collar. But all of his thoughts scrambled when England hit his prostate dead on, and kept hitting that same spot. "so tight and hot love…" England sounded out of breath. Thrusting faster and faster chasing his orgasm, England tightened the collar suddenly, cutting off his air. Prussia struggled against his restraints at that, also not expecting it, but the lack of oxygen seemed to heighten the pleasure he felt, leaving him in a sort of euphoria. His lungs started to tighten. His vision went white as he went through his second orgasm. England loosened the collar when Prussia tensed and shuddered, signaling his dry orgasm. The muscle tightened around his member, seemingly milking him as he came and he shouted Prussia's name. "a-artie….please….i w-want to c-cum." He sounded exhausted, but, there was still about an hour to go before it was time for him to reach climax. England pulled out from the other and shook his head. "Soon love, soon." He went to the box and grabbed small machine he made on his own, he brought it over to Prussia, and set it on his abdomen, right above Prussia's member. The machine consisted of two metal hands that vibrated, yes he knew it was weird, but he made this machine while on a trip to the fairy realm. He placed the hands on Prussia's member and turned the machine on. The hands started to stroke him as they vibrated, hitting all of the sensitive places that he knew Prussia loved. This was the last straw, this machine threw Prussia over the edge and he begged iggy over and over. But England just continued to place more toys in and on him. Using all of the eggs that they had, 6 in total. He placed another egg on Prussia's member and turned that on it's highest setting, inserted the other 4 eggs in his hole, also turning them on high. He pulled out nipple clamps and placed them on Prussia's nipples.

Pleasure induced tears pricked the albino's eyes. He didn't even have time to breath between moans. When he would go to take a breath, the toys in his ass would move brush his prostate harshly, or the hands would swipe a thumb over the tip of his member, or twist in the right way. Now, with England's hands free to do what they wanted, je let his hands roam. He kissed Prussia deeply, taking away any hint of ability to breathe, if he still had any. As the last minutes of the play time closed, England pulled away, he ripped the clamps off of Prussia's nipples, rubbed them roughly, knowing they were one of the many sensitive pleasure spots on Prussia's body. England rubbing and pinching and rolling Prussia's nipples added to the already intense and overwhelming pleasure. Finally as the minute hand hit the 12 on the clock, England unclasped the cock ring. Within seconds, Prussia came with a scream, and England's name on his lips, His member spurting endless amounts of come. He the toys made him ride through the seemingly endless orgasm until finally they turned off thanks to a master button iggy had.

Prussia laid boneless on the bed, eyes half lidded, chest heaving, and mouth partially open. England started to remove all of the toys and place them in a bin. He uncuffed Prussia and crawled underneath him, and wrapped his arms around the other. England looked down at his lover. "what did you think?"

"….was totally awesome…." Prussia yawned and quickly started to sleep. "love you."

"love you too." After one last glance at Prussia, England fell asleep cuddled with his gil.


End file.
